


Timelines and Showtimes

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Series: That Thing Where Pete Accidentally Experiences Time Travel [1]
Category: Community (TV), Mad Men
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Meta, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Abed and Troy accidentally send Annie to the <i>Mad Men</i> universe when they get too deep in the Dreamatorium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timelines and Showtimes

The thing was that she looked and sounded exactly like Trudy. Almost to the point that Pete thought he was seeing double or perhaps creating illusions before his own eyes. He would have sworn this woman was his ex-wife had she not seemed so...young. Inexperienced. Lovely, but completely innocent in a way that trumped Trudy in a surprising fashion. And yet, he is _drawn_ to this beautiful creature. He wants to know who she is and why she looks so incredibly lost and scared. He can't help himself. He tosses out the rest of his sandwich and walks up to her.

“Hello there. I'm Peter Campbell, but you can call me Pete. Who might you be?”

“Oh, I'm Annie. Annie Edison. Nice to meet you.”

She offers her hand. Even in the most tense of moments, Annie never lets her manners slip.

“Pleasure to meet you, Annie. Are you lost? Perhaps I can point you in the right direction. I'm a New York native, you know.”

Annie smiles sadly. “I don't think you can help me get when— _where_ —I need to go.”

Pete frowns at her words. Why was this girl being so obstinant? He was only trying to help her. 

“Why don't you let me try?”

Annie lets out an amused huff of laughter.

“Do you have a Dreamatorium that I could use?”

Pete's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was this girl crazy? He would have to be careful around her. However, his curiosity in her relation to Trudy was overwhelming. 

“Well, no. Do you live around here? Perhaps I could help you home? Are you hungry?”

The fact was that she was hungry. She, Troy, and Abed had all been playing _Mad Men_ that afternoon while they waited for their pizza to be delivered. And she had allowed herself to really get into the game. So she supposes she should follow Pete Campbell—real, flesh and blood, not a character, Pete Campbell—give her lunch and somehow get her home. He was her only hope at this point. And maybe she would get to meet Don!

“I'm starving actually. You really wouldn't mind driving me home?” she asks. She watches the show closely enough to know that Pete likes to “help” damsels in distress. It's all in relation to his Don Complex, of course.

As if on cue, Pete smiles and offers her his arm. “Come on. There is a wonderful deli not far from here. Then I can take you to the office and see if we can't call someone for you.”

Annie smiles to be polite. “That sounds lovely.” She can only hope that telephones work between timelines and showtimes.


End file.
